<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Fiction by B_Radley</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22915762">The Fiction</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_Radley/pseuds/B_Radley'>B_Radley</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Studies and Observations [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cops &amp; Thugs, Corellia, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Hidden Children, Just before the Clone Wars, Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:07:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>648</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22915762</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_Radley/pseuds/B_Radley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A father watches his hidden daughter take her first steps in the family business.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Character &amp; Original Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Studies and Observations [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/619588</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Fiction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/gifts">Merfilly</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A prompt on tumblr for Merfilly.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>A Year before the Clone War<br/>
Coronet City, Corellia</b>
</p>
<p>Draq’ Bel Iblis watches as his daughter steels herself for her first time. Apprentice Deputy Constable Daaineran Faygan of the Landsha Division of the Coronet District, checks her blaster, making sure it is accessible in her holster. He smiles as her left hand rises from the butt of the weapon, adjusting her gunbelt. He wonders if it was his mother or someone from her mother’s Zeltron family that had gifted with Dani with the left-handedness. </p>
<p>He looks away as her purple eyes fall on him. He sees her give a cheeky grin in return. For an instant, he feels a stab of fear—fear that she knows her parentage, other than Alyysina Faygan and the unknown human that had been the cover story. </p>
<p>The fear is not for her love, but for its consequences. The Dragon of Corellia has made enemies the galaxy over. He shakes his head as the Constable leading the raid team walks up. The woman looks Dani over, moving her hand to Dani’s, taking it away from the third check of her blaster and its carriage. The older officer looks at Draq’ and allows her expression to harden.</p>
<p>Draq’ takes the hint. His days of raids should be over, as he is the Procurator-Fiscal, only overseeing the external elements of CorSec. He really shouldn’t be here, but his people had made the final connections with a certain scion of a Naboo crime family. He’d wanted to see it through. The Senior Superintendent of the Division had given his grudging permission, as long as the Dragon didn’t see fit to get ‘hands-on’ in the arrest. Draq’ grins and makes sure his small hideout blaster is ready. He checks that his overcoat hides the wooden truncheon that hangs from his left wrist—a holdover from his own days on the streets. A holdover that had been obsolete by many centuries, even thirty years ago. </p>
<p><i>Nothing beats a good piece of polished wood</i>, he thinks. He comes alert as the lead officer places the opening charges on the door. The Constable counts down. He focuses on Dani’s face again. He can see her nervousness, only a few weeks out of her field training. He winks at her; he sees her start to laugh.</p>
<p>The charges open. She’s the second officer in, right after the flashbang and the point in the follow-the-leader.</p>
<p>Later, the hard impact of the truncheon against Jad Antol’s jaw vibrates in his bare palm. His vision is tinged red as he sees Constable cutting the gray tunic sleeve from his daughter’s right arm, as her blood spills from the knife wound. </p>
<p>He feels her left hand against his chest, pushing him back, her eyes concerned. He hears her musical voice cutting through the roaring of his anger in his ears.</p>
<p>“I’m okay, abee—“ she starts to say. She cuts the word off. His heart twists as he hears the first syllable. The first syllable of a word in her birth-tongue, a language from a light, beautiful world, known as the Land of Song.</p>
<p>A word that neither acknowledges. She looks away, then returns her gaze. “I’m okay, Procurator,” she finishes, her tone professional in spite of the emotion, as well as the pain of the slight wound. </p>
<p>He turns and sees the medical droid tending to the Antol, who is screaming from what appears to be a broken jaw. </p>
<p>Draq’ Bel Iblis turns, slowing his breathing, attempting to calm his anger. </p>
<p>He pushes the memory of that syllable from his mind. A syllable that would’ve exposed both of them. </p>
<p>He turns back. “Well done, D-Con,” he says, “now go get that looked at.”</p>
<p>She nods, her eyes wide, then narrowing with knowledge. She manages to raise her wounded arm to her brow in salute.</p>
<p>They both maintain the fiction. </p>
<p>
  <i>Abeeyeh et dottir.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Father and daughter.</i>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>